Depression
by RedHal
Summary: Prequel to Black Pheonix.  After the death of his parents, James Potter goes into a depression the same one mentioned in the original.  It's up to Lily Evans to pull him out.
1. The Attack

A/N: This is the Introduction to Black Phoenix. Warning: Some characters are REALLY Out of Character (hence the title)

By the way, if you think I own Harry Potter, you are sadly mistaking. I don't.

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

"Hey Evans!" James Potter yelled. "What are you doing this summer?"

"Staying away from you." A now seventeen year old Lily Evans told him as she got off the train.

"Can you at least tell me where you live so I can write?" James asked.

"Okay. I'll give it to you….when monkeys talk in English in front of muggles."

She left the platform.

"One more year Prongs." Remus Lupin said patting his friend on the back.

"Don't worry. She'll come around." Peter Pettigrew added.

"I hope so." James told his friends.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius Black said excitedly. "You remember how my Uncle Alphard left me some money?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm buying my very own flat with it. How about we get together for a housewarming party at…oh…I don't know, July 18th?"

James smiled knowing full well where Sirius was going. July 18th was James' 17th birthday.

"And if it's okay with your parents," Sirius added, "you could possibly move in with me."

"We'll see Padfoot." James said as he left his platform to see his mother talking to another parent.

"HEY MUM!" James called.

Elizabeth Potter turned to see her son and his friends come from the platform.

"It was nice to meet you Rose."

"Likewise Elizabeth. My home is open to you and to your family."

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked her son as Remus and Peter found their parents.

"Okay. Lily STILL refuses to go out with me."

"Try laying off the pranks." Elizabeth told him.

"I'll see you July 18th, Prongs." Sirius said before apparating away.

"Sirius is 17." James explained. "He inherited some money from an uncle and is getting a place of his own."

"We'll talk to your father about that." Elizabeth said. "Let's get you home."

0000

That night,

"James. James. Wake up." Elizabeth said quickly as she shook her son gently.

"Mum?" James asked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." She informed him as she started to pack his things with a flick of her wand. "James. You HAVE to get out of here. Voldemort's on the property."

"WHAT?! But the wards!"

"Voldemort got through." Elizabeth told him. "Your father is stalling him." 

"We have to help!" James said grabbing his wand.

"James. NO!" Elizabeth told him trying to grab the collar of his robe as he tried to run so he could help his father. She just missed him.

James got to the top of the stairs to see Charles standing with his back towards his son. He was facing a man with a snake-like face.

"Avada Kedavra." The man said pointing his wand at Charles.

Elizabeth pulled her son back into his room just as James watched the green light hit his father.

"You HAVE to save yourself." Elizabeth told him taking his shoulders after using a few charms on the door. 

"I won't run!" James argued.

"James!" Elizabeth sighed. "You father was supposed to be the one to tell you this but, … Gryffindor blood runs in his veins as well as yours."

"I know that. Everyone in the Potter family has been in Gryffindor…" 

"No James. I mean, literally, the blood of Godric Gryffindor runs in your veins. Your ancestor was the daughter of Godric Gryffindor. One of the Founders of Hogwarts. No other Gryffindors exists. You…are the last."

She hugged James.

"Don't make the Heir of Slytherin defeat the Heir of Gryffindor." She told him. "As long as Gryffindor's blood still runs in someone's veins, his legacy will live on."

She grabbed a shoe.

"Portus." She said pointing her wand at the shoe.

She placed James' hand on the trunk and shoved the shoe into his hand before placing his wand in his pocket.

"I love you James." She said as she hugged him.

The door swung open just as James disappeared.

TBC


	2. On the Street

**Chapter 2: On the Street**

James landed on a street. It was night and the sky was dark with clouds. Thunder could be heard rolling in the sky above him.

"Please be okay." James prayed as he sat his trunk on the sidewalk and sat down on top of it.

Suddenly, he felt a drop of water on his hand. Then his head. He looked up and the rain started to come pouring down on top of him. He used the collar of his robe as a form of protection, but he was still getting wet.

0000

In the house behind James,

"Looks like the rain is starting to come down." William told his wife.

"Yes." Rose, the woman Elizabeth had been talking to at the station. "Will. Look. There's someone sitting in the sidewalk. He could catch a cold if not worse."

"Should we allow him in?" William asked.

"He seems fairly young." She told him. "What harm could come from it?"

William went outside after grabbing an umbrella. He walked out to James.

"Hello." William greeted the boy.

"Hello." James whispered.

"What are you doing out on the streets?" William asked. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are at home." James explained. "Mum sent me away to save my life."

He was in denial about the killing curse actually hitting Charles.

"Well, you'll catch a cold, if not pneumonia, if you stay out here." William told him. "Why don't you spend the night in our guest bedroom? You'll be warm and dry."

"Thank you." James said. Warm and dry sounded pretty good right now.

0000

Inside,

"There we go." Rose said handing James a cup of warm tea while he was wrapped in a blanket. "Now, you said that your family was being attacked?"

"It's a long story." James told her.

"Considering from your outfit, I'd say you're a wizard." William told him.

James looked up in shock. He had figured out that these people were Muggles.

"Don't worry." Rose told him. "Our daughter is a witch. Well, one of our daughters. We have two."

"I am a wizard." James admitted quietly as he starred into his tea. "You-Know-Who had managed to get onto our property and attacked my family. Dad managed to hold him off. I'm waiting to hear from my Mum when it's safe to come back."

Suddenly, some commotion was heard from upstairs.

"I'll tell the girls it's curfew." Rose said. "Our daughter has company over, but they share a room."

0000

Upstairs,

"Lily and Potter sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Spica Jenkins sang

"Oohh." Melissa said. "I like the sound of that. Lily Potter." 

"Shut up. Melissa Lupin." Lily Evans teased.

"Watch it." Melissa said. "Your just jealous because I'M dating a Marauder."

"Why would I be jealous?" Lily asked.

"Because Potter is the only one better than you in Transfiguration." Spica suggested.

"I bet he'll tutor you if you date him." Melissa told Lily.

"I'm not desperate." Lily said. "I still have one year to beat him."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Lily called.

Rose opened the door.

"Girls. It's curfew."

"Yes Ma'am." Lily said.

Melissa and Spica got in their sleeping bags as Lily went under the covers.

"Say "hi" to Dream James for me." Spica teased Lily.

"Only if you say "hi" to Dream Black." Lily teased back.

TBC


	3. The Article

**Chapter 3: The Article**

Lily woke up refreshed. The rain was still coming down, but not as hard. She looked down from her bed and saw Spica kissing her pillow and Melissa murmuring Remus' name.

Lily rolled her eyes and left the room quietly.

When she got downstairs, she heard bacon sizzling in a pan and smelt toast in the toaster.

"That smells good." Lily said as she walked in expecting to see her mother cooking breakfast.

She was shocked to see James Potter taking the bacon out of the frying pan and laying the pieces on a plate that was covered in paper towels.

"Potter?"

James turned at the sound of her voice and they just starred at each other.

After what seemed like forever,

"Ah. Look Mel. They're gazing into each others eyes. I hear wedding bells." Spica said as she and Melissa joined the other two.

That snapped Lily out of it as she whacked Spica upside the head. HARD.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." James said in a really confused tone.

"I live here." Lily told him.

Suddenly the screech of an owl sounded as a Great Horned Owl came swooping into the kitchen and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. James' heart stopped as he grabbed it when he saw the headlines.

PURE BLOODS ARE NO LONGER SAFE

He opened the paper and read part of the article.

_Around midnight this morning, the Dark Mark was seen hovering in the village of Arundel. When explored, the bodies of Auror Charles Harold Potter and Healer Elizabeth Diane Potter were found dead. Mr. Potter was found on the stairs while Mrs. Potter was found in her son's room. Their only son, James Andrew Potter, was nowhere to be found. If anyone has seen the missing Potter, dead or alive, please contact Albus Dumbledore immediately. _

James dropped the paper as he ran to the guest room.

"He's fast." Lily observed.

"OMG!" Melissa screamed as she read the article.

"What is it Mel?" Spica asked.

"Read for yourself." Melissa said handing the paper to Spica.

Lily read it over Spica's shoulder.

"OMG!" they repeated.

"What's going on?" Rose asked. "Who made breakfast?" 

"Potter." Lily said looking at the doorway he left from.

"Potter? That boy you have a crush on?"

"I do NO…**You** let him in the house. Didn't you Mum?"

"I didn't know he was the same boy you are constantly talking about." Rose defended. "I just know that he was alone on the streets and it had started raining. When he came in, we figured he was a wizard and he told us that his mother sent him away because his house was being attacked."

Lily grabbed the paper from Spica and handed it to her mother.

"His parents were killed." Lily told her mother.

"The poor thing!" Rose exclaimed as she started to go to the guest room.

"Let me." Lily said.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Thanks." Sirius said to the owl who just delivered the Prophet.

PURE BLOODS ARE NO LONGER SAFE

"What?" Sirius asked before he read the article.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed after he read the article.

"Okay. Don't panic Sirius. James is fine. No new is good news. No body, no death. Oh who am I kidding?" he told himself

He was about to apparate when Remus appeared in his living room.

"Where is James?" Remus asked.

"I was about to go look." Sirius admitted. "Did you read the article?"

"Would I be asking you all this if I didn't?" Remus asked.

CRACK

Peter had appeared.

"I JUST read the Daily Prophet. Is Prongs here?"

"No." Sirius said as he started to panic.

CRACK

"Have you gentlemen seen Mr. Potter?"

The boys turned to see the Headmaster.

"Why does everyone assume he's here?" Sirius asked.

"You're his best friend." Remus explained.

"So are you two." Sirius argued. "We HAVE to find him."

"Before Voldemort does." Dumbledore added.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." James said into his pillow.

The door opened.

"Potter?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry about my tone earlier this morning. I didn't know what had happened."

"I could have saved them." James said. "Just leave me alone."

TBC


	4. Permission

**Chapter 4: Permission**

Dumbledore had just gotten back from Sirius' flat. He had sent the three boys on a search for the missing Potter. Since they knew him the best, they could find him. They had to.

Suddenly, a barn owl came swooping into the office. Dumbledore took the parchment and read it.

_Professor, _

_Here and alive. _

_Lily Evans_

0000

"You have to eat." Lily said through the lock door.

Silence.

"Don't make me unlock this door, Potter." She threatened.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh!" she sighed placing the bowl of soup in front of the door and going downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed when she saw the Headmaster.

"Good afternoon Miss. Evans." Dumbledore said. "Where is he?"

"In the guest room." She told him. "He's locked himself in. The only thing he's said to me for the past hour is "Go away." I'd hate to admit it, but I'm getting worried."

"Show me." Dumbledore instructed her.

She showed him to the guest door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go AWAY!" James' voice came.

"James. It's me." Dumbledore said.

Silence.

"What?" James asked.

"May I come in?"

"Only you. Alone."

Lily head steps come from the other side getting louder. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in. The door closed in Lily's face. Apparently, James was behind the door. She leaned her head against the door.

0000

In the room,

"You gave us quite a scare." Dumbledore told the boy as James went back to the bed. "I was beginning to think I'd have to change my mind about a certain decision."

"It was a last minute thing." James said pulling his knees to his chest.

"You still should have owled me to let me know what was going on."

"I thought Mum and Dad could handle…" James said as he started to break down, but managed to stay strong. For now.

"Your friends are worried sick." Dumbledore added.

"Can you…just tell them I'm safe. I…I don't want to see anyone else just yet."

"I understand." Dumbledore said putting a hand on James' shoulder. "James. Obedience is a noble thing. You were right to do what your mother said."

"I was in shock." James argued. "She had just told me about the family history. If you found out you were the Heir of one of the Founders, you'd be in shock too."

Lily gasped quietly when she heard this from the other side of the door.

"Everything is going to be okay." Dumbledore said.

"No it's not!" James cried. "My parents are gone forever. And my mother spared me for no reason. The family will die with me. Nobody cares!"

Dumbledore put a comforting arm around the teen and let him pour out his feelings. He had to do this before, and, he had a feeling that, before this war was over, he'd have to do it again.

0000

"YOU FOUND HIM?!" Sirius yelled at the Headmaster a few hours later. "Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Relax, Mr. Black." Dumbledore told the rest of the Marauders. "He's just distraught. His mother used a portkey to get him out of the village just before her death."

"Where is he?" Remus repeated the question Dumbledore didn't answer.

"He doesn't want that information disclosed." Dumbledore said. "For the time being, he wants to be left alone. It's probably better this way."

"But…Prongs NEEDS us!" Sirius argued.

"I do not doubt that considering his reaction to all that has happened." Dumbledore said. "But he needs to take things slowly. Also, normally, I don't approve of pranks…."

It was all Sirius could do to keep from laughing. He knew Dumbledore enjoyed their pranks as much as they did.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal McGonagall.

"Albus!" she said. "Anything?"

"James has been found." He told her.

"And…"

"Alive."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He could be worse." Dumbledore told her. "But I was expecting better. The people who are looking after him have been given instructions to keep an eye on him. A depression had started to settle in. I was just telling Messrs. Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, that a few things might have to be done to keep James from sinking too deep into a depression."

"Your not giving them permission for those pranks are you Albus?" she asked.

"I am." Dumbledore said. "Providing they are humorous to the entire student body, and no one will get hurt or killed."

Everyone looked at Sirius.

"Okay." Sirius said reluctantly. "It's no fun with permission though."

"But, why?" Peter asked the headmaster.

"If this type of depression is left alone for too long…" Dumbledore informed him. "I'm afraid that James might beat Voldemort to his life."

"You mean….he might…" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You three may go."

The students left.

"This is serious." McGonagall stated.

"Yes." Dumbledore added. "Which is why I will not change my mind about the Heads."

You mean…James will be Head Boy?"

"I am quite serious." Dumbledore said. "The decision had been made before the attack. However, I will not change my mind because I feel that this would be the best thing for him. Head Duties should keep him preoccupied. Also, he would have some privacy from the other Gryffindors who might ask him about what had happened. The last thing James needs right now is constant reminders. Also, his friends shall be allowed to visit when he wants them to."

TBC


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

"You have GOT to be kidding." Petunia Evans said when her mother told her that another guest was coming to the wedding.

"I am not." Rose said. "James needs to be watched constantly." 

"He'll behave." Lily said to her sister.

"He better." Petunia said.

"My thoughts exactly." Lily sighed under her breath.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Evans residence." Rose said. "What? Your sick? I understand. Thanks anyways. Good bye. Bad news. Frank is sick."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. He was supposed to walk with her down the aisle just before William walked with Petunia.

"I guess Lily can't walk." Petunia said.

"No." Rose said. "She's your sister. She's just as much in the family as you."

"What about Potter?" Spica suggested.

"What about me?" James said as he came down the stairs in the tux William got him.

"You are going to be a part of the wedding party." Lily told him.

"Do I HAVE to?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Petunia asked. "Does he HAVE to?"

"Yes." Rose said.

"Do you **really** want 13 people in the wedding party?" Lily asked playing into some superstition.

"Okay." Petunia sighed. "Just don't trip or do any of that freaky stuff."

"She means magic." Lily confirmed.

"I can't." James said. "I won't be of age for another week."

0000

"Are you ready?" Lily asked as she found James just starring at the floor.

James looked up and Lily saw a flash of shock in his eyes as he beheld her. Her lilac, sleeveless dress really revealed her figure.

Suddenly James turned his head from her. Lily managed to see tears form in his eyes.

"Potter?" She asked.

A year before, Elizabeth had shown James a picture at her cousin's wedding. Her bridesmaid dress was also a sleeveless lilac. Lily looked like Elizabeth. 

"Move it people!" Petunia yelled at the wedding party.

"C'mon." Lily said gently pulling James up from his chair.

0000

The wedding went well. Spica and Melissa had originally convinced their dates to do some type of prank during the wedding, but they never did. They were too busy starring at the teen who was walking the bride's sister down the aisle.

"Do you Petunia, take Vernon, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Vernon, take Petunia, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Petunia and Vernon kissed.

"I am pleased to be the first to present: Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley."

0000

At the reception,

"Sorry." Spica's date said as he looked at another guest with black hair. "Where IS he?"

"Would you relax?" Spica said. "Maybe if you don't look, you'll find him."

"What would I do in between?"

"Dance with me. That's what Remus is doing with Mel."

Sirius looked to see the werewolf dance with the blond.

"Fine." Sirius sighed. "But I'm still going to look for James."

0000

In the hallway,

"It's okay." Lily said comforting her date to the party. "you don't have to go in. What's wrong this time?"

James didn't answer. He had walked into the ballroom where the reception was being held and ran back out without saying a word. It had reminded him of the balls and parties his parents used to give.

"Please talk to me." Lily begged.

James just closed his eyes and ran into the men's restroom.

"Potter!" she called after him but stopped as the door closed. What had she done wrong?

"Lily!" Remus called as he walked to the restroom. "What are you doing standing in front of the men's room?"

"Potter ran in there." She told him.

Without saying another word, Remus quickly went in.

0000

"James?" Remus called.

He caught James' scent from one of the stalls. He also managed to see a pair of feet lift off the ground from one of the stalls.

"Prongs. I knew your in here." Remus told him as he stood in front of the stall.

"What are you doing here, Moony?" James asked from inside the stall. Remus noticed that James was now standing directly behind the door.

"Melissa invited me." Remus told him. "And Spica invited Sirius."

"Just what I need." Remus heard James say sarcastically.

"Padfoot's looking for you."

"Well, I don't want to be found."

"Obviously." Remus said. "Your hiding in a bathroom. Dumbledore told us what happened, after we read it in the Prophet. You nearly gave Padfoot a heart attack."

James was silent as his depression started to take hold of him again. When James had heard that his friends cared, he started to pull out. However, this depression wouldn't let him go.

"James?" Remus asked getting worried as he remembered what Dumbledore had told the rest of the Marauders and McGonagall.

Remus tried to open the door to the stall. It wouldn't budge.

"James Potter! Open this door." Remus ordered in his best prefect voice.

Big mistake. Remus almost sounded like Charles when James was caught pulling a prank on him. James had made a break for it before Charles could scold him (or compliment him).

"What's going on?" Sirius asked opening the door to the bathroom. "Evans said you ran in here. You're taking as long as a girl."

"Open up!" Remus ordered again ignoring his friend.

Sirius looked and saw a pair of feet in the stall.

"Moony. That one is in use. There are more. You don't HAVE to use that specific one."

"You don't understand Padfoot." Remus said before turning to the stall. "At least SAY something!"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Go away." James said.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Prongs! Are you okay?"

Sirius tried to open the stall door. When it didn't budge, he wiped out his wand.

"Alhoramor…"

"Wait." Remus said stopping Sirius as he realized something. "Let's go."

"What?! But Moony…"

"Move it." Remus said sternly.

Sirius pouted.

0000

"Well?" Lily asked when the two emerged.

"Why did you stop me?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Think about it." Remus said. "One reason why James didn't fight Voldemort was because he was, and still is, underage. If you used magic…"

"It could cause him to feel even more guilty." Sirius realized. "So what do we do?"

"We go at James' pace." Remus said. "I think part of what got him silent when I started to freak out was I was starting to sound like Mr. Potter. We have to try to stop reminding him of his parents."

"Well, Evans isn't helping." Sirius said motioning to her. "She looks like Mrs. Potter."

"I do?" She asked.

"More than you know." Remus said.

"No wonder he was upset before the wedding." She realized. "Hold on. Did the Potters have parties like the reception?"

"All the…time." Sirius said as he realized where she was going.

"That's why he ran out." Lily observed. "I'll have Dad talk to him."

0000

"James." William said after Lily went to go get him. "Aren't you coming out?"

Silence.

"I can't see if your shaking your head or nodding." William told him.

He heard James sigh and the stall unlock. James emerged looking extremely depressed.

"What's the matter?" William asked. "You missed the reception."

"I don't want to talk about it." James said looking at the floor.

"C'mon. It's time to go home."

William started to walk out of the bathroom, but James stayed put.

"Where is home for me?" James asked quietly.

TBC


	6. Going Back To School

**Chapter 6: Going Back to School**

It was finally July 18th. James was now 17 years old and of age. How did he spend his birthday?

He locked himself in his room.

"I'm sorry about this." Rose apologized to the Marauders.

They had come over to throw him a small party.

"It's not your fault Mrs. Evans." Remus said. "We can blame it on Voldemort. C'mon Padfoot. Let's go."

"But…Prongs…I haven't SEEN him."

"You will." Remus said. "When school starts."

"We're going to wait that long?" Peter asked.

"We have to." Remus said. "James is of age now and can easily hex us if we go too fast."

0000

The rest of July went by fast for the girls, but slowly for James.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What is it?" James asked as he laid starring at the ceiling.

"We've gotten our Hogwarts letters." Lily called. "Yours and mine are extra thick."

"Come in." James said.

The door opened and Lily entered carrying two unopened envelopes.

"Here." She said handing him his letter. "We're going to Diagon Alley later to get our things."

"Can I just stay here?" He asked as he opened the letter.

"Sure." She said. "I'll stay with you. I'll just have Spica and Mel get our things."

James nodded as he pulled out his letter. A badge fell out.

Lily picked up the badge off the floor and looked at it.

"Your Head Boy." She told him as she handed him the badge.

"So this is what Dumbledore was talking about." He said quietly.

She opened her envelope and found a badge in hers.

"I'm Head Girl." She told him.

"Congratulations." James said.

Lily held her breath. This is the perfect opportunity for James to make a pass at her. She could hear it now: "Since we'll be spending so much time together, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me once we plan a weekend?"

Silence.

"James? Is there anything you'd like to ask me for once school starts up?"

"Yes. Can you keep the prefects from talking to me in the cabin?"

That was NOT what she had in mind.

"Sure." She promised.

0000

At the platform a month later,

"Relax." Spica told James. "And you two, behave yourselves in the Heads' dorm."

"I fully intend to." Lily told her.

James kept his eyes on the ground, ignoring all the stares he was getting from his fellow classmates.

"JAMES!" a familiar voice called.

James stopped walking in time for a man with sandy blond hair to walk up to him and hug him.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." The man said. "When Remus told me of the attack…we were all so worried."

"He's been perfectly safe sir." Lily said placing her hand on James' shoulder. She felt James tense up.

"You must be Miss. Lily Evans." The man said. "I'm Jonathan Lupin. Remus' father."

"YOU'RE Remus' father?" Melissa asked. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Melissa Oxford."

"So YOU'RE Melissa." Jonathan said. "Remus has spoken much about you. You, James, Sirius, and Peter were the best things that have ever happened to Remus. I couldn't thank you enough."

"Well," Melissa said. "Spica, Lily, and Remus were the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Has he told you about…his disability?"

"Not EXACTLY." Melissa admitted. "He hasn't told me, but I've known since first year. I could care less."

"You should tell him you know." Jonathan recommended.

0000

The students left for the train. After James walked into the Head's cabin, Remus spotted Lily.

"How is he?" Remus asked her.

"Not so good." Lily told him. "There are moments when it seems like we're getting through, but then the barriers come up. Lupin? You and Black know him best. What's going on?"

"He's depressed." Remus explained. "I know that's obvious, but he feels that he could have saved his parents. I think…right now, he's feeling like he can't be depended on, so he's keeping people at a distance."

0000

At the prefect meeting on the train after it started moving,

"Hello." Lily said cheerfully to the prefects as they were trying to figure out who Head Boy was. "As most of you know, I'm Lily Evans. I'll be the Head Girl for the year."

"Great." Snape said sarcastically. "A mudblood."

Lily took a glimpse at James in the shadows of the car and found that he was actually ignoring Snape. Actually, James was thinking about how his parents had been Heads, so he didn't hear Snape.

"Language, Snape." Lily warned. "Once the Head Boy gets…."

"Who IS Head Boy?" a Ravenclaw fifth year asked.

"Why, James Potter of course." She said. "And NO ONE is to talk with him unless spoken to. He's been through a lot this summer, so leave him be."

She then winked at Remus that told him that he was an exception.

"POTTER is Head Boy?!" Snape asked. "This year will be the worst."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Remus told Snape. "Except for Sirius."

"Where IS Potter?" a Hufflepuff sixth year asked.

"I'm here." James said from the shadows before Lily could say anything. He stepped out to reveal himself.

The prefects gasped at the sight of the once proudest Gryffindor in all of Hogwarts reduced to a dangerously thin seventeen year old who looked like he hadn't smiled in months (which was true).

Remus looked in better shape after the full moon.

"Oh Prongs." Remus said to himself. "What have you done to yourself?"

TBC


	7. The Feast

**Chapter 7: The Feast**

"Can't I just skip the feast?" James asked Lily in the thestral drawn carriages.

"No." Lily said. "But we can leave early."

James looked out the window. The rain had started pouring.

Lily sighed. So close, and yet so far. She looked at James' face through the reflection in the window. The Head Girl wasn't too sure, but she thought she caught a glimpse of a tear running down his face as he looked at the thestral.

"James?" she asked.

"I've never actually SEEN a thestral before." He explained. "Only those who have seen death can see them."

0000

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. "As usual I have a few announcement. Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to remind each of you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits as is the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow."

Lily saw Snape turn and glare at Sirius and Remus. He then turned his glare to James who was starring at his plate.

"Also," Dumbledore added. "The Head Girl has asked me to tell you that if you have any questions, to please direct them to her and not the Head Boy."

James looked over at Lily and mouthed _Thank you_ to her.

She smiled at him.

"I have one more thing to say before we begin our feast. Even if we feel that we are alone in the world, and there is no one else to turn to, we are never truly alone."

The feast appeared.

"That never gets old." Melissa said as she grabbed a roll.

About halfway through the feast, Lily noticed that James wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked. "You barely ate breakfast and lunch."

James shook his head.

"At least TRY the chicken." Lily suggested. "You don't have to eat a lot. Just enough."

James sighed in defeat as he took a small piece and started cutting it up into small bites.

Suddenly, he put his silverware on the plate and walked out of the Great Hall.

That had been the same meal his family ate the night of the attack.

Lily looked at Dumbledore in horror. Dumbledore and McGonagall had seen the whole thing.

McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore and got up to go find the Head Boy.

0000

"Sir Nicholas!" McGonagall caught the attention of the passing ghost on his way to the feast.

"Ah. McGonagall. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for James Potter."

"I saw him run up the steps to the observation tower." He said pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you." She said with a silent prayer that the boy wasn't going to do something drastic.

0000

When she made it to the Astronomy Tower, she found that James had no intention of throwing himself over. He was leaning against one of the dips on the towers, where telescopes were normally set, looking at the stars.

"There you are." She said. "You really gave us a scare at the feast."

"The meal down there was the meal we had that night." James admitted quietly. "The night they…died."

"I'm sorry." She told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If we had known…"

"No." James said still looking at the stars. "I would have found another reason."

"James? Do you want to talk?"

James shook his head.

"Don't dwell on the past, James." McGonagall told him. "It does no good for anyone."

"I try." James admitted as she started to head back down to the feast to give him some time to reflect. "I honestly try. But whenever I come close to getting out, I fall back in."

"That's what your friends are for." McGonagall informed him. "And the professors."

"I know." James said looking down over the lake. The crescent moon reflecting in it. "it's just…so hard. I never needed to turn for help. And I don't want to start."

She walked back over to him and placed her hands back on his shoulders. That was when she noticed that they were shaking.

0000

"Hey Lupin!" Frank Longbottom asked after the feast. "Where's Potter going to sleep? All of the beds are taken."

"And I didn't see him on the train." Kingsley Shaklebolt added.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you guys." Remus stated as Sirius picked up some prank books from his trunk and started to carry them to his nightstand. "James is Head Boy."

THUNK

Sirius had dropped the books.

"You're joking." Peter gasped.

"I'm seri…telling the truth." Remus stated. He had to be careful with the word "serious" around Sirius.

"How are we supposed to help him now?" Sirius asked.

"We have been given permission by the Head Girl and Headmaster to visit." Remus said.

0000

Later that night,

Lily was on the couch in the Head's common room reading. Suddenly the portrait swung open. She looked up and saw James walk in.

Without a word, he went straight to his room.

Lily sighed before going back to reading.

KNOCK KNOCK

Lily put her book down and got up. After she opened the portrait, she found the three Marauders standing there with a blank piece of parchment Remus was sticking in his pocket.

"Well, well." She teased. "If it isn't the Three Musketeers looking for D'Artagnan."

"No." A clueless Sirius said. "We're looking for James. Who's D'Artagnan?"

Remus whacked his friend upside the head.

"I apologize for my friends' lack of literature." Remus said.

"Come in." She said. "He just got back."

"We know." Peter said. "We've been watching."

She let the three enter the dorm.

"Nice." Sirius said looking around it.

"I don't think Potter is up to seeing anyone yet." She told them. "But that's his room."

She pointed to the closed door with the huge sign: HEAD BOY.

"I'm not dumb." Sirius said.

"Could have fooled me." She teased him as he walked up to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." James' voice came.

Sirius opened the door anyways. He was shocked to see his best friend sitting on the bed with his knees against his chest. James was clutching the invisibility cloak.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I guess you want the cloak." James said looking out the window.

"No." Remus said. "We want YOU."

"Let's go prank the Slytherins!" Peter suggested.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Lily told them to let them know they had her approval.

"Go on without me." James said shoving the cloak into Sirius' hands as he got up and sat on the window seat.

"But…but…" Sirius stuttered.

"I just want to be alone." James said.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and motioned towards the door. Sirius laid the cloak on the bed and got up.

"Come back to us Prongs." Sirius said before closing the door.

TBC


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

It was the beginning of November and James Potter was sitting on a rock next to the water's edge just looking out over the lake. He had skipped the feast the night before.

"There you are." Lily said as she walked up behind him. She had been looking for him.

He turned to her, but didn't smile. He just looked back out towards the lake.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lily said. "But I'm beginning to miss the old James Potter."

James didn't respond. He only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. It was November, and he hadn't even pulled a prank yet that year.

Lily joined him on the rock and looked over the lake.

"It's beautiful." She said.

James just blinked.

"James. Please." She begged. "I know you're hurting. But…would your parents REALLY want you to do this to yourself? You hardly speak to your friends. You have YET to ask me out this year. You haven't even jinxed Snape. I'm worried!"

James turned to her in shock. Since when had Lily Evans been worried about him?

"Since when did you care?" he asked her looking back at the lake.

"Even though I told you two years ago that I would rather date the squid, there ARE things about you that I like."

"What?" he asked almost harshly.

"Well," she said looking at his face. "I like the fact that you are very intelligent. You just put your brains to a different use. I also like the way how devoted you are to your friends."

"But not my family." He interrupted. "if I had been devoted, they'd still be here."

"Or maybe you WOULDN'T be here." She told him. "James, your parents gave their lives to save you. You obeyed your mother when she told you to leave. If that's not devotion to your family…James, what are you thinking about?"

"Two things." James said. "How long it would take for me to drown if I jumped in."

"Never." She said. "Because I'd jump in after you and pull you out and then drag you to Madam Pomfrey and have her strap you to a bed."

"That brings me to my second thought." James said still looking at the lake. "Why do you suddenly care?"

"Because," she said inching closer to him. "I've had a crush on you for ages. I was just waiting for your head to deflate. And it did."

James turned to her just to feel her lips touch his. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said getting up.

"Ev…Lily!" James called as she was halfway to the forest. She turned.

"Thanks." James told her "For caring."

"I'm not the only one who cares." She told him. "There are the teachers and your friends as well. If you ever need to talk…we share the Head's dorm."

0000

Around midnight that night,

"_James!" Elizabeth Potter cried as she hugged her son._

"_Mum!" James cried as he sobbed on his mother's shoulder. "Thank goodness you're alive."_

"_We aren't." Charles told his son._

_James released his mother and starred at his parents._

"_This is a dream. Isn't it?"_

"_Yes and no." Elizabeth informed him._

"_We've gotten permission to visit you." Charles said. "This is the only way."_

"_But…I need you!" James argued._

"_James." Elizabeth told him. "You still have your friends and your godparents."  
_

"_And what about that Evans girl?" Charles added slyly. "We've been watching you guys and she seems to have developed QUITE a liking for you."_

"_She was just being nice to me because of this summer." James announced what his thoughts were._

"_That's not what we hear." Charles teased with a wink._

"_What AREN'T you telling me?" James asked._

"_We've also seen the future." Charles said. "You WILL join us soon. You just need to graduate, get married, and have a kid. And then you'll…"  
_

"_Charles!" Elizabeth warned. "Shush."_

"_What?" James asked._

"_Priori Incantatem has a few minor side effects." Elizabeth hinted._

"_The Reverse Spell effect?" James asked. "But…doesn't that only happen when two brother wands fight against each other?"_

"_Yes." Charles said. "By the way, Harry is a…"_

"_CHARLES!" Elizabeth reprimanded._

"_I was going to say "good name." Lizzy." _

"_Yeah right. You were going to tell him about the boy."_

"_Who?" James asked._

"_You'll see in…" Charles said as he counted. "You're seventeen now so,… eighteen… nineteen…twent… three yea…THREE YEARS?!"  
_

_Elizabeth giggled at that._

"_You mean…I'll be married and a dad in three years times?"_

"_Thanks a lot, Genius." Elizabeth told her husband._

"_I can't be a grandfather in three years!" Charles rambled. "James. There are a few things you need to know. Make sure Lily doesn't bully you into taking Harry under 20 feet in the air. And also…make sure he had PLENTY of money. You also might want to see if she has any more fam…"_

"_CHARLES HAROLD POTTER!" Elizabeth yelled. "Quit giving our son hints."_

_She then turned to James._

"_James, Love." She said. "We won't come back. However, you need to get out of this depression."_

"_And start dating Lily." Charles added._

_Elizabeth glared at him._

"_I'll shut up now." Charles said._

"_How?" James asked. "I've been trying, but I just get pulled back in."_

"_Lily." Elizabeth told him._

"_Lily?" James repeated._

"_Haven't you been feeling better about yourself since your afternoon with her today?"  
_

"_Actually, I have."_

"_You know…" Charles said. "We could…"_

"_No we will not bring the boy." She said. "James. Just talk to Lily. She wants to help."_

_With that, they vanished _

James woke with a start.

TBC


	9. Finally Free

**Chapter 9: Finally Free**

Four in the morning

Lily was back on the couch reading. Her homework was finished. James' had been done for hours. She looked over his behind his back. It was correct. James Potter wasn't as dumb in school work as she had originally thought.

Suddenly, the Head Boy's door opened and she heard footsteps. She didn't look up. It could only be James going to the bathroom.

She felt a dip in the couch as someone sat down next to her.

She looked up and saw James Potter sitting next to her looking a little confused.

"I've been thinking," He told her. "And I realized that you had called me "James" instead of "Potter." Was there a reason?"

"Do I need one?" She asked him putting her book down. She was going to help him in anyway she could. And to do that, he needed her undivided attention.

"No." He said quickly. "It just caught me by surprise. Like that…did that kiss actually happen?"

"Yes." She said inching a little closer. "Did you like it?" 

"Actually," James admitted. "It gave me a little bit of strength. I now think….I might beat this depression. You were right. Mum…Mum wouldn't want me to waste away like this. And neither would Dad."

"You CAN beat this James." She told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't alone."

"Because I have the professors, my friends, your friends…"

"And me."

"Especially you."

Before either teen knew it, they were back in the kissing position again.

0000

Later that morning,

The door to the seventh year boys' dorm creaked and James and Lily stuck their heads in. The Head Boy and Girl looked at each other and nodded.

"Accio wands." James murmured.

The five wands went flying to him.

Lily stuck her wand in and swished it as she murmured the levitation spell.

Sirius Black levitated in the air. He didn't wake up.

"He's a heavy sleeper." James whispered as he pointed his wand at Remus. "Levi corpus."

"WHOA!" Remus shouted as his feet rose from his bed and turned him upside down. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET ME DOWN!"

"Orion?" Lily whispered.

"You think THAT'S bad, wait until you hear Remus'." James whispered.

"WHA!" Sirius woke up three feet above his mattress. "HOW'D I GET UP HERE?!"

He started kicking a flailing his arms.

"PETER! GET ME DOWN!" Sirius yelled.

"I can't!" Peter squeaked. "I don't know how!"

"FRANK! HAND ME MY WAND!" Remus shouted.

"The wands are missing!" Frank stated.

"WHAT?!"

"I…AM…GOING…TO…KILL…REGULUS!" Sirius threatened.

"QUIT SHOUTING AND FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET US DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Remus yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME REMUS ROMULUS-JOHN LUPIN!" Sirius shouted back. "WHEN I GET DOWN…" 

"Romulus?" Lily asked.

James nodded. Lily noticed he was trying to hold in laughter.

"He never puts it as one of his initials though." James explained.

"I think they've had enough." Lily told him.

James nodded as tears started to come from his eyes.

They released the Marauders and ran down the stairs.

A THUD came from the dorm.

0000

After placing the boys' wands on floor just outside the boys' dorm, the two Heads ran out of the Gryffindor room trying to hold in laughter.

"In here." James said pointing to a classroom and opened the door for Lily.

After they closed the door, they started laughing…Hard.

"That…was…perfect." James stated.

"No wonder you guys play all those pranks." Lily said. "It's fun."

"You should try it more." James suggested.

"I think I might." Lily said before looking at the front of the classroom. "Uh oh."

James stopped laughing when he saw what Lily saw. They weren't alone.

Professor McGonagall was grading papers when the two came into her classroom. And she looked shocked.

TBC


	10. Sneaking to the Forest

Previously,

"_No wonder you guys play all those pranks." Lily said. "It's fun."_

"_You should try it more." James suggested._

"_I think I might." Lily said before looking at the front of the classroom. "Uh oh."_

_James stopped laughing when he saw what Lily saw. They weren't alone._

_Professor McGonagall was grading papers when the two came into her classroom. And she looked shocked._

**Chapter 10: Sneaking to the Forest**

"James?" McGonagall asked after she walked up to the two. "Were you just now… LAUGHING?"

"Yes." He told her. "I just pulled a prank on the guys with Lily."

"Considering where we put the wands, they'll be even MORE humiliated when they come down." Lily added.

Lily was amazed that McGonagall didn't start scolding them about setting examples. Instead, McGonagall hugged James.

"Thank Merlin." She sighed.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked trying to figure out where the lecture went.

"Can I tell her?" James asked.

McGonagall nodded.

"Lily." James said. "I'm going to let you in on a secret that not even SIRIUS knows about."

"Oohh." Lily said. "Big one."

James took a deep breath.

"Professor McGonagall is…."

He whispered something in her ear.

It was NOT what she was expecting.

"WHAT?!"

He added something else.

"OMG!" she exclaimed.

The Headmaster and the Transfiguration teacher were James Potter's godparents.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him. "You could have gone home with Dumbledore."

"Because Albus is too busy with Voldemort." McGonagall told her. "James needed to be watched constantly. And the less people who know about it, the better. Besides, this way, I'm not accused of favorites because of relations."

"Clever." Lily said before turning to James. "I bet you got tutored."

"At a young age." James told her. "In EVERYTHING."

0000

On the way to breakfast,

"That's what I get for hanging around you guys." Frank said.

After Remus and Sirius landed, the boys had gone looking for their wands. When they walked out, they slipped on their wands. Peter, being the clumsy boy he is, tripped backwards and landed on the steps that led straight to the girls' dorm. And since the steps turn into a ramp whenever a boy tries to go up it…

Not only the seventh year boys, but also the seventh year girls who were going down the stairs and a few younger students slid all the way to the common room and crashed into a few more students.

"Peeves." Sirius said. "He's the only one."

They entered the Great Hall and saw James and Lily finishing up their breakfasts. Lily was laughing about something. James had his head in his hands and shaking his head. Unknown to the other Marauders, James and Lily had both admitted to each other that they were unregistered animagi.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked Lily.

"The irony." She sighed. "C'mon James."

"Okay." He sighed.

The Marauders shrugged after the two Heads left.

"So," Peter said. "Full moon tonight."

"Oh. The squirrel will also be coming with us." Sirius told them.

"As will the wolf." Remus added.

"I have a date tonight." Peter said. "So I have to skip out."

"Okay."

0000

That night,

"Can you still transform, just in case?" Lily asked underneath James' cloak.

"Of course. I've already tested." James said. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm still a fox." She said.

"You have no idea how much of one you are." James sighed.

Suddenly, they saw a dog, a squirrel, and a wolf hanging around the Whomping Willow. The tree stopped slashing as the squirrel pushed the knot.

"This way." James said pointing in the opposite direction. They weren't going to hang out with Remus and the others. James wanted to show Lily something he discovered when he got separated from his friends during a full moon one night. Something that his father had told him about.

0000

About halfway into the Forbidden Forest,

"We are so going to be in trouble." She said after James took off the cloak.

"Shh." James said. He pointed to an open glen

Lily looked and saw a herd of centaurs grazing.

"They are VERY territorial." James whispered.

He motioned deeper into the forest.

0000

"James. This is…beautiful."

"My Dad told me about this." James sighed. "The fairies are courting."

"I…I…I don't know what to say." Lily said. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Ever since I came across it," James told her. "I've been thinking about how much you would like it."

The two watched from behind a tree as the tiny lights danced around.

0000

A few hours later,

The couple were headed back to the castle. They didn't know that the spot where they were resting was the exact spot their son would conjure his first corporeal patronus.

"It's so beautiful." Lily said looking at the stars.

"Look." James said pointing at the water.

Lily looked and saw the outlines of the merpeople swimming around.

"They only surface at night during the full moon." James whispered.

"What about animals that might eat them?" Lily asked.

"They dive when danger is sensed."

Suddenly, the merpeople dove.

Suddenly, they heard a growl from behind them. They slowly turned and saw a full grown werewolf growling at them.

"James?" Lily asked.

"THAT is not Moony." James asked.

"Should we transform?" Lily asked him.

James shook his head.

"Remus knows my scent." He explained. "This guy would probably harm a stag and a fox. Back into the water."

She obeyed as he followed his own instructions.

"Now," He instructed. "Start swimming."

SPLASH

The two lovebirds swam into the lake. About halfway across,

"KEEP SWIMMING!" James called as he stopped and looked.

Lily didn't. She stopped and waited for him.

The werewolf had gone a few steps after them, but was apparently not a good swimmer. The creature was standing in the shallow waters growling at them.

"I think we're safe." Lily said as they treaded water.

"You do know that there are Grindylows in the water." James stated.

"Werewolves or grindylows?" She asked herself. "Let's just get to the castle."

"I guess when we get to the shore, we can transform and head to the village. I know a passage from Honeydukes."

"Is it even open?"

"Are you not the top witch in our classes?" James asked.

TBC


	11. Christmas

**Chapter 11: Christmas**

"James? I was wondering…no. James? Would you like to…that doesn't sound right."

Lily was pacing outside the Head Boy's door. She wanted to invite him to her family's annual Christmas party, but wasn't sure how'd he take it.

"James…" She started again.

The door opened and James filled the doorway.

"Can I help you with something?"

"If you want to…" she hesitated. Then she remembered she was a Gryffindor. "If you're not doing anything this Christmas eve, my family holds a Christmas party…" 

She paused when James went pale.

"Your parents used to have Christmas parties. Didn't they?" She asked.

James sighed and nodded sadly.

"You don't HAVE to come." She said. "But, if you change your mind, it's an open invitation."

She left the Heads' dorm to get on the train home leaving James to his memories.

0000

Christmas Eve,

Lily was walking around in her house saying hello to her relatives as well as Vernon's. Since he was now part of the family, they had been invited.

"Excuse me." She said to a redheaded man after she accidentally bumped into him.

"And who might this grown up woman be?" the man asked.

"Very funny, Uncle Harold." She told him.

"How are you doing, Glinda." He teased her.

"I'm good." She said.

When she got her Hogwarts letter, her uncle had started calling her "Glinda" as in a good witch. He was her favorite uncle.

"So, not long until you're out of school." Harold said.

"No. Just six more months. I've applied for a job at the hospital."

"A doctor! Impressive. Any special guys?"

"Actually," she said looking around to see if Spica and Melissa were listening. They weren't. "There is one guy." 

"Is it that James Potter I've heard so much about?"

"Yes. I finally agreed to go out with him."

"Wasn't he the guy who walked you down the aisle at Petunia's wedding?"

"The same." She informed him. "He's getting over his depression."

"Yes. Your mother told us he had lost his parents. They must have been close."

"I guess. I've never asked. I try to avoid the subject with him."

"I tried to meet him at the reception, but…"

"He didn't go. The party reminded him of the parties his parents used to throw."

"Oh. That would explain it."

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

Rose opened the door cautiously. When she saw who was at the door, she smiled.

"Hello James. How are you doing?"

"I'm much better." James said. "I never really thanked you for all the help from during the summer."

"Any time." She told him. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you."

"Lily is somewhere in the house."

"I'll find her."

0000

"And I'm thinking of a Valentine's dance." Lily said to her uncle. "What do you think?"

"Brilliant." He said as he looked up to see if his wife was looking for him. Instead he saw a black haired boy with glasses wearing a red sweater and dress pants.

"I think you have a visitor." Harold said to his niece.

Lily looked and saw her boyfriend. She smiled and waved at James. James smiled back when he caught her eye and made his way over to her.

"You made it!" She said as she quickly embraced him. They were keeping the relationship quiet from the Marauders, Spica, and Melissa.

"I had to face a party at some point." James explained.

"James. This is my uncle Harold Knight. Uncle Harold, this is James Potter."

"It's nice to finally meet you James." Harold said shaking James' hand.

"Likewise sir." James said.

"Well," Harold said. "I have to find your Aunt Violet. I think she's talking to Petunia."

"It was nice to meet you sir." James said.

"C'mon." She said as she pulled him away.

0000

On the back porch,

"I'm glad you made it." She told him on the swing.

"Me too. Your uncle is nice."

"Thanks. He's my favorite."

Silence

"James?" She asked. "Does…is this party hurting you on the inside?"

"Believe it or not…not really. Mum and Dad's were MUCH larger."

"I have my ENTIRE family in there. PLUS a few friends"

"Mum and Dad had the family, friends, AND Ministry."

"How did they fit everyone in?"

"Believe it or not Lily, I'm…."

He trailed off. He never told her about how rich he was. He wasn't sure what his wealth would do to their relationship.

" Lily? Would, would the amount of money I have affect our relationship?"

"No." She said.

"I'm rich." He told her.

"How rich are we talking?" she asked. "A few hundred galleons?"

"I'm talking about ONE of my vaults is the size of your house."

Her mouth dropped.

"ONE?" she asked. "As in, there are more vaults out there?"

He nodded.

"Remind me to show you."

"James. We're both of age. Could you show me now?"

The truth was, she was having a hard time believing. Nobody could be that rich.

"Sure. Should we tell your family?"

"We'll be back before they know it."

CRACK

0000

At Gringotts,

"Potter vault." James said to the goblin.

"Which one?" the goblin asked.

Lily's mouth dropped again.

"346." James said. "It's the smallest of the vaults."

"Do you have the key?"

James held up the key.

0000

A few seconds later,

"Vault 346!" the goblin announced.

"Great." Lily said sarcastically. "Look at my hair!"

"Key!" the goblin ordered.

James handed the small creature the key.

The door opened.

"The SMALLEST?!" she asked when she saw the large piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Told you." James told her. "Actually,"

He turned to the goblin.

"Can you take us to vault 682."

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes."

"Get into cart."

"What's in 682?" she asked.

"You'll see."

0000

Vault 682,

"Whoa!" she said when she saw what was in it.

There wasn't any coins. Instead, swords, daggers, armor, jewelry, books, and other items were on display.

"This is amazing James." She said.

"See that sword?" he told her pointing to a silver sword with rubies on the handle. "That is the sword of Godric Gryffindor. And that…that is the dagger of Rowena Ravenclaw. She defended herself with it. The dagger next to it belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

"James. This stuff is…priceless!"

"This…" he said pointing to a curtain. "Is the tapestry of the family. When a Potter becomes of age,….it is revealed to him or her by their father."

"Since you're of age?" she asked.

He pulled the cord.

The tapestry was huge. And it ran to the future generations.

"This tapestry tells the future?" Lily asked.

"I guess." He said as he saw a James Harry Potter below Anna Conway and Taran Charles Potter who was below Ginerva (Ginny)Weasley and Harold (Harry) James Potter. Harold (Harry) James Potter was below Lily Evans and James Andrew Potter. There was no date of birth or death for anyone under James and Lily. And everyone above James and Lily had a death date.

"This almost ruins the romance." Lily said.

"Look at it this way," James said. "We know it will work out."

"True. But, what about the classic baby name argument?"

"We can still argue." James said. "I'll just pick a ridiculous name."

"What name did you have in mind?"

"Sirius."

"Good idea. I would NEVER agree to that even if you paid me."

"I figured."

0000

James wanted to show Lily a few more things before they headed back to her house.

"James. We don't HAVE to do this tonight." She told him.

"If I don't do this now, I won't be able to." James told her as he opened the door to his house.

Lily's mouth dropped as she walked into the home of James Potter.

"This is how we fit everyone in the house." James told her. "Let's leave."

They walked out.

"James?" she asked. "Where will we live when we get married? I don't want to force you in this house."

"Follow me." He told her as he grabbed her hand.

CRACK

They landed in front of a nice cottage home.

"This is Godric Hollow." He told her. "It's another Potter family home. It's ideal for the starting couple. Mum and Dad lived here until Grandmother died."

"And your grandfather?"

"He was killed shortly after Dad was born by Grindelwald."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get back to the party."

"Good idea."

0000

When they got back to the Evans' backyard, the back door opened and Spica stuck her head out.

"What's going on out here?" she asked. "I thought I saw Potter come in."

"Hello Jenkins." James greeted.

"Lily?"

"I invited Ja…Potter."

"Is he behaving?"

"Like a gentleman."

Spica went back in.

"Close one." Lily said.

"When are we going to tell them we're dating?"

"After we're married."

"You do realize our friends will kill me before Voldemort does if that happens."

"I'm joshing you." She said. "How about during that Valentine's party?"

TBC


	12. Telling Others

**Chapter 12: Telling Others**

"Pinch me." Lily said. "We've been dating for three months now and no one has said anything."

"Only because I'm acting like I'm still depressed." James told her.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Did you plant the potion?"

"Yes."

"Since we'll be the only ones not affected, people will blame me. I'll act as if I'm still depressed and I'm only there because you dragged me. People think that you aren't one to do this type of thing, so you're safe. However, Remus will figure it out when I give you the signal. He'll confront us later tonight. That's when we tell him and anyone else he brings along about me being out of the depression and the fact that we're dating."

0000

At the Valentine's Party,

Everyone was in the Great Hall. The teachers looked around warily around looking for prank items. McGonagall had warned the professors not to eat or drink anything. She and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew James was out of his depression and trying to get back into the swing of life. That included pranking.

"Lily did a great job." Spica observed.

"I had help." Lily said as she and James walked up to the group.

"Hey guys." Sirius said holding up his cup. "Want some punch?"

"No thank you." Lily said as James shook his head and looked at the floor hiding a smile. This was going to be rich.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!!!" a Slytherin girl screamed.

Suddenly, all the students started screaming as the punch took affect.

Only the teachers and the Head Boy and Girl were sparred from their hair turning bright pink.

Remus was looking at his friends seeing that they were all freaking out as well. He then noticed James winking at Lily. Remus had figured it out.

Prongs was back.

"EVERYBODY REMAIN CALM!" Lily ordered over the chaos as people tried to figure it out.

"Why isn't YOUR hair pink?" Snape accused.

"Use your head Snape." She told him. "It was OBVIOUSLY the punch considering everyone except the heads and the professors drank it. Ja…Potter and I have been too busy keeping the order. It's your own fault for drinking it."

James was still faking depression.

Sirius placed a hand on his friend's shoulder thinking that James was remembering that one Christmas when they had pulled a similar prank. It was quite a sight with the minister's hair a dark green.

0000

After the party,

"Moony." Sirius said. "There is no bloody way Prongs and Evans pulled that prank."

"I'm telling you, it WAS."

"One." Sirius pointed out. "Prongs is too depressed. He would never pull a prank we had recently pulled on his own parents. Two: Evans wouldn't have anything to do with a prank. Let alone co-pranking with James."

"I have to disagree with you on that Sirius." Spica said. "Lily can pull pranks. We've seen her and helped her."

When they reached the Head's Dorm, they heard laughter.

Remus knocked on the picture.

The laughter died down.

Lily opened the door with tears in her eyes. When she saw who was at the door, her hand went to her mouth and she started giggling.

The Marauders and their girlfriends still had the pink hair.

"It WAS you!" Sirius accused.

"Who? Me?" Lily asked innocently as she allowed them in.

"PRONGS!" Remus, Sirius, and Peter cried out when they saw their friend.

James was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his face buried in a pillow on his knees that were brought up in front of his face. His shoulders were shaking as he appeared to be sobbing his heart out.

"How can you laugh?" Karen (Peter's girlfriend) asked Lily.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he tried to get James' attention.

It was times like this that made Remus grateful he was a werewolf. He listened closely to see if James was saying anything. He heard, of all things, laughter.

"How long?" Remus asked James sternly as he crossed his arms.

"How long what?" Sirius asked the future teacher.

James already knew what the question meant and murmured it knowing that Remus could hear him.

"Three MONTHS!?" Remus asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You…never…asked." James managed to say through his laughter.

"Prong." Sirius said. "You're…laughing."

"What did you think, you idiot?" James said.

"Bawling?" Sirius stated truthfully.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I had a dream three months ago." James said. "My parents were in it. They told me to keep on living."

"There is NO way how you could have come out of a depression that deep alone." Melissa pointed out.

"I had Lily's help." James said getting off the floor and sitting on the couch.

"Really?" Melissa asked eyeing Lily.

"Should we tell them how I did it?" Lily asked her boyfriend as she sat down next to him.

"I think we better show them." James said.

The next the Peter, Sirius, Remus, Karen, Spica, and Melissa knew, their best friends were kissing.

"Moony." Sirius said frightened. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing James Potter and Lily Evans kissing, then yes."

"There is a perfectly LOGICAL explanation for this." Sirius declared.

"We're dreaming?" Peter suggested.

"Lily had a change of heart?" Remus asked.

"Imperious curse?" Spica tried.

"EVANS HAD BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" Sirius announced.

James and Lily pulled out of their kiss and starred at Sirius.

"You are crazy, Padfoot." James said.

"Hold on." Remus said as he remembered something. "It was YOU. Three months ago when our wands disappeared and reappeared just outside the dorm."

"That was us." Lily admitted.

"So, how do we get out hair normal?" Karen asked.

"Well," Lily said. "You can either let it go through the cycle and your hair will turn blue tomorrow, then black, green, silver, white, yellow, gold, red, and then back to normal. OR you can…"

0000

At breakfast tomorrow,

"May I help you six?" Dumbledore asked as the Marauders and their girlfriends walked up to the staff table.

Instead of answering, they turned to the school.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT.

HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT

WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP THEN I SHOUT

TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT."(Hand motions included.)

Their hair turned back to normal as Dumbledore, Lily, and James clapped (James was doing his clapping under the table).

The next thing the teachers knew, the entire school was singing the kid song at the top of their lungs.

TBC


	13. Graduation and Goodbyes?

**Chapter 13: Graduation and Goodbyes?**

"I now present the class of 1977." Dumbledore said.

0000

"I can't believe it." Lily said. "We're full time now."

"I know." James said looking upset.

"James?" She asked. "Is this about your parents not being able to see you graduate?"

"Actually, no." James said. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're going to London right?"

"Yes."

"I have to go to Ireland for a while." James said. "It could be a while before we see each other again."

"But…the tapestry!"

"It can change if necessary." James said.

Lily didn't know what to say.

"Why Ireland?" she asked.

"Mum was from Ireland." He explained. "Since I'm of age and she's…gone. I have to settle a few things."

"We will see each other again right?"

"I intend to." James said. "I just don't know when."

0000

"Have fun in Ireland." Remus said after the graduates got off the train.

"Please. It'll be nothing but signing papers and people saying how sorry they are." James said.

"Don't forget my offer." Sirius told James.

"I won't." James said as he turned his eyes towards Lily.

"Take care of yourself." James told her.

"You too." She replied.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	14. Second Defiance

**Chapter 14: Second Defiance**

A year past with no sign of James. Melissa had gone to America and Spica had been spending a little too much time with Sirius. Lily had a feeling that this had something to do with Voldemort killing the Jenkins and the Evans.

Lily was distraught. Her once large family had been reduced to herself and her sister thanks to Voldemort. This included the death of her Aunt Violet and her Uncle Harold. She took the day off of work the day after to mourn. That was also the day Spica had announced,

"I'm going to America."

"What?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous." Spica said. "I'm the last Jenkins. The name dies with me. You should come to."

"No." Lily said.

"Are you STILL waiting for Potter?"

"Yes. He said we'd meet again."

"Lily. Sirius and I are still in love, but he's letting me go. He feels the same way I do."

"So why isn't HE going?"

"HE is an auror. Lily, promise me we'll meet again." Spica said.

"That's going to be hard to keep, but I promise."

The girls hugged.

0000

Lily was now alone. Her two best friends were gone to a different country. Their boyfriends were aurors. And James still had yet to contact her.

Now she was shopping at the local grocery store.

She was at the dairy area getting some milk. She found the two percent and reached for it.

Someone else touched it at the same time.

She and the other person pulled away at the same time. She did notice that the other person's hand look like a man's hand. She also noticed that he had two rings. One was a family ring with a gold lion on top of a set ruby. The other one was a class ring that had a capital H on it.

The class ring was JUST like hers except it was made for a guy.

She looked up at the tall wizard who was allowing her to take the milk.

"Lily?" the man asked.

She starred at him.

"James?" she asked.

His once messy black hair now laid smooth on his head.

"Is it really you?" He asked as he gazed into her green eyes.

"Yes. Who else?"

"You'd be surprised how many people I've mistaken for you." He told her. "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too." She said as she embraced him. "I was beginning to think…I'd never see you again."

"I'm back." He told her as he returned the hug. "For good."

"How was Ireland?" She asked as she grabbed the milk and put it in her cart.

"Okay." He said. "Green. Like your eyes."

"Oh James." She sighed. "Have you seen your friends yet?"

"Not yet. I returned to England late last night and I stayed at Godric Hollow."

They walked together in silence.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Lily asked.

"No. I start auror training tomorrow." James said.

"I'm not doing anything." She told him.

"You want to…get together?" He asked.

"I'd love that." James said.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two ran leaving the carts of groceries in the aisle. When they got to the source of the scream, they found Death Eaters attacking the grocery store.

"STUPIFY!" James shot the stunning spell at a Death Eater.

"PATRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Lily shot a body bind at another.

The two kept on fighting Death Eaters when suddenly,

"Crucio."

The red curse hit James.

"JAMES!" Lily cried out. "STUPIFY!"

The person who had shot the unforgivable curse at James blocked her stunning spell, but it was enough to stop the curse.

"Are you okay?" she asked James.

"Yeah." He said looking at the direction the unforgivable came from. "I know that voice."

"I do to." She told him. "He killed my family right in front of me. I managed to escape him." 

"Well, well." Voldemort said coming from the shadows. "The two people I wish to kill most of all at the same place at the same time. How convenient."

"Run." James told Lily.

"I won't leave you!" She told him standing her ground.

"STUPIFY!" a new voice came onto the scene. It sounded like Mad-Eye Moody.

Voldemort blocked it and saw the ENTIRE Order of the Phoenix standing there. Dumbledore included.

"This isn't over!" Voldemort said to James before disappearing.

"Okay." Sirius sighed annoyed. "Time for the memory charms. You first."

He headed towards James.

"Touch one hair on his head, Black, and I swear you will be sorry." Lily said standing between James and his best friend.

"Evans? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." She told him.

"What else do you do in a store?" James teased Sirius.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"The one and only." James said.

"When did you get back?" Remus asked.

"Last night. Late." James told his friends.

"Your hair's more tame." Peter noticed.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you." Sirius said.

"I know. I've been waiting YEARS for that to happen."

"So, you're grocery shopping?" Moody asked the last Potter.

"Just stocking up for Godric Hollow." James explained with a shrug. "Mainly just food I can fix quickly. I start training tomorrow."

"After today, I'll be surprised if you don't pass the auror test first time through." Frank said.

"As a matter of fact," Moody said. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually," James hesitated while looking at Lily. "I am."

"Then I'll expect to see you in my office first thing tomorrow Potter." Moody said as he turned to a muggle and started performing memory charms.

"Thanks." Lily whispered to James.

"You mean more to me." James said.

"You do realize how lucky you are?" Emmeline Vance asked the two. "That's the second time you both have escaped him."

"We know." Lily said. "When our families were killed, and today."

TBC


	15. Another Wedding

**Chapter 15: Another Wedding**

"Lily Evans." James said getting down on one knee two weeks after the grocery store incident. "You and I may have started out hating each other, but within time, you became someone I would die for. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"No bloody way you prat." Sirius said playing the part of Lily.

"SIRIUS!" James scolded as he stood up. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I am. I'm thinking of the worst possible scenarios for you." Sirius said laughing.

"You're not helping." James said plopping on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Prongs. Believe it or not, I know how you are feeling. You just have to come out and say it. Tell her you love her, pop the question, and wait for an answer. Don't take the silence as a no, but don't take it as a yes. Wait for a verbal answer."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Sirius said.

0000

In the glen where James showed Lily where the fairies courted that night,

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes James?" She replied.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes." She replied. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Lily Evans." He started. "I love you so much. I would die for you." 

"James. Please don't say that. Not during a war."

"Lily." he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Lily gasped when she recognized what he was doing. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Lily tried to answer, but the words were stuck in her throat as tears developed in her eyes. She had been dreaming of this moment and it has happened.

She nodded and embraced him, knocking him off his knee, as she kissed him full on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes." James said when they pulled out.

"You better believe it James Potter." She told him before kissing him again.

0000

"So," Sirius asked when James got to his flat. "How'd it go?"

James looked depressed.

"Oh Prongs. I was certain…" 

"She said "Yes!"" James exclaimed as he quickly cheered up. "She actually said "YES!" To ME! The guy she used to refuse to date. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together!"

"The Potter family is saved." Sirius said

"That is the LEAST of my worries right now." James said. "Of course, babies HAVE crossed our minds, but that was two years ago. Now I have to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Have you had the argument yet?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. She wanted Prescott and I suggested Sirius for a boy."

"Oh Prongs. I'm touched."

"We agreed on Harold James. Harry for short. If it's a boy of course."

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Sirius asked.

"Too easy to joke around with. Besides, it'll be too confusing with two Sirius' running around."

"And Harry isn't easy to joke around with?" Sirius asked.

"Let's live through this wedding first." James said. "We want small. Probably JUST the Order. We should probably invite her sister for good measures, but she told me not to hold my breath."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sirius asked himself as James rambled on about weddings.

0000

October 31, 1979,

"Do you James, take Lily, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." 

"Do you Lily, take James, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

They kissed.

0000

At the reception,

"Say Hi to Mel and Spica." Remus said holding a camera.

"Hi!" James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius waved.

CLICK

FLASH

"They will have heart attacks." Lily said. "I have an idea!"

"What?" James asked his new wife.

"We'll send the girls this picture of our wedding after any babies are born. Then we'll send them pictures of the baby AND the wedding with the baby on top."

"Talk about heart attacks." Sirius said.

"I almost did that to you." James admitted.

"We were actually considering eloping." Lily told them.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said.

TBC


	16. Harry

**Chapter 16: Harry**

A month later,

"Lily?" James asked knocking on the bathroom door in Godric Hollow.

James heard the toilet flush and the door opened to a pale Lily.

"I don't feel well." She said with her hand on her stomach.

"You've been getting sick for three weeks now."

"I know."

"You know…you might be pregnant considering what Dad told me during that dream."

"Possible." She said plopping back on the bed.

She subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"James?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Take your wand and point it at my stomach."

"What?"

"You heard me." 

"Why?"

"You are going to do the test."

"Why me?"

"Considering we'd want this as quiet as possible…I can't go to the hospital. Rumors spread like wildfire."

He grabbed his wand.

"Now, wave the wand over my mid-section."

He obeyed.

"Now, say "Show!""

"Show"

A small screen appeared above. She sat up with her arms propping her up. She starred at the screen looking for the right signs. Suddenly, Lily smiled.

"There." She said pointing to a small dot.

"What IS that?"

"THAT is our child." She told him.

He took a closer look.

"Magnify." She said taking his wand.

The screen magnified and showed something that didn't look remotely human to James.

"Give it time." She told him.

She suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I never considered what having a baby in the middle of a war could mean. I'm scared."

"Me too. But, I seriously think it will be worth it."

She smiled at her husband.

"When are we going to tell?"

"Let's let them figure it out." James said.

00000

Three weeks later,

James was sitting on the bed next to Lily looking at the screen of how their baby was developing. The fetus now looked more like a human.

"Can you believe it?" Lily asked. "It's only a half inch long, but it's alive."

"You can see the heart." James pointed at the magnified fetus on the screen. "It's huge compared to the rest of the body."

"And look at those little eyes." Lily said. "What color do you think they'll turn to?"

"Personally, I hope green."

Lily smiled at her husband.

0000

January,

"That was the third time!" Frank said to James and Lily. "Do you two realize how LUCKY you are?"

"Very." James said holding Lily around the waist.

"How was that Death Eater killed?" Alice asked.

James and Lily shrugged.

Voldemort and another Death Eater had tried to kill James and Lily once more while they were on their way from a muggle doctor. As the Death Eater started to shoot the Cruciatus at Lily, James shot a silent killing curse at him. After that, Dumbledore appeared and Voldemort fled.

"We have something in common now." Alice said. "The four of us had escaped Voldemort three times each. Oh!"

"What's the matter?" Frank asked.

"It kicked." She said quietly as she rubbed her stomach.

Suddenly, Lily felt a kick inside of her.

"James." She whispered.

"Yes?" James asked his wife.

She nodded and motioned Alice.

James looked clueless.

She felt the child move inside her, so she grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It's safe." James sighed in relief.

"What's safe?" Frank asked.

"Frank. Alice." Dumbledore said walking in. "I need to tell you two something concerning the child Alice is now carrying. As you know…James. Lily. I need to speak to the Longbottoms in private."

"Of course." Lily said. "We'll just recover from our third escape." 

"Third? Stay."

They obeyed.

"Last November, I heard a prophesy concerning the downfall of Voldemort. Unfortunately, a Death Eater overheard part of it."

"What did it say?" Alice asked.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Lily and Alice paled.

"James. Lily. I need you two to try to not have any kids until Voldemort marks a child.""

James was doing some calculations in his head. He realized when the child was due.

"Actually sir…" James said.

"I'm already pregnant." Lily admitted. "Almost three months. I'm at the same risk as Alice if not more."

Silence.

"Congratulations." Dumbledore said.

"Do Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew know?" Frank asked.

James shook his head.

"We're waiting for them to find out. I think Remus suspects."

0000

It was July 30th,

Lily and James were sitting on the back porch watching the sunset.

"This is so romantic." Lily said as she grabbed James' hand.

James remained silent.

"Are you thinking about the prophesy again?"

"No." he answered. "How can my friends be so dumb?"

"James. You've TRIED to tell them. It's not your fault Voldemort attacks a group of muggles whenever you get to the subject. And they haven't exactly gotten good looks at me lately."

They watched the sun disappear beneath the horizon.

"OUCH!" Lily yelled.

"What's the matter? Was it a huge kick?"

"No. It was a contraction."

"Oh." James said leaning back before shooting back up. "A CONTRACTION?!"

0000

Over six hours later,

"Okay Lily. Push." A healer told her.

She obeyed as she squeezed James' hand.

"James?" another healer asked. "Do Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew know?"

"I haven't gotten around to actually stating to them Lily was pregnant if that's what you mean. Every time I tried, there was an attack."

"That's the LAST thing we need right now." Lily said.

Suddenly, James' communication mirror vibrated.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked.

"An attack in Sheffield." Sirius stated. "Are you coming?"

"AGGHHH!!!!!!!" Lily screamed.

"What ARE you doing to your wife?" Sirius asked. "Or do I WANT to know?"

"I didn't do anything." James defended.

Lily glared at him.

"You consented." He told her before turning to his friend. "When was the last time you actually SAW Lily?"

"Good question." Sirius said. "I've been so busy with everything and I know Lils is in the Order, but between auror duty and…are you okay Prongs?"

Lily was gripping his hand.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I guess it was….three months ago. I didn't want to say anything, but she looked like she was letting herself go with the eating." 

"Did you bring it up with Moony?"

"I've rarely SEEN Moony." Sirius said. "And Wormtail for that matter."

"AGGGHHHH!!" Lily screamed.

"WHAAAAA!!!!"

"I'll get back to you later Padfoot." James said as he hung up.

"Wai…!" Sirius started but was cut off.

He had heard the sound of a baby.

CLICK

James turned to the healer.

"It's a boy." She said as she motioned to James.

James walked up to the woman holding his child. After he cut the umbilical cord, the healer wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed him to James.

The baby got quiet.

"Harry." James whispered.

Lily smiled as she watched her husband interact with the child.

"Here" he said handing the infant to his mother.

"Hi Harry." She said softly as she took the baby. "I'm your Mum."

Harry opened his eyes for the first time and saw his mother and father.

"He has your eyes." James whispered.

"Ok." The healer said. "I have to take him away for a few minutes. I'll bring him right back."

She left with the baby leaving James and Lily together.

"I'm so proud of you." James said to his wife.

Suddenly the door opened and Sirius came in panting.

"Hey…Lily…Long time…no see…"

"Got that right." She laughed.

"What…have you…been trying…to tell me…for the past….few months? You have…my attention."

"It doesn't matter anymore." James said with a grin. "She's not anymore."

"What…was…it?"

"I was pregnant." She said.

Silence.

"Did you loose it?"

James and Lily smiled at each other.

"You could say that." Lily told him

"5 lbs. 11 ounces. 20 inches long. Born at 12:01 in the morning." The healer announced bringing the baby back and handed the baby to Lily. Harry was screaming his lungs out. But the minute he was placed in his mother's arms, he got quiet.

Sirius starred in shock.

"Are you related?" The healer asked Sirius.

"N…"

"He's the godfather." Lily stated.

"I am?" Sirius asked.

"Who else?" James asked. "Moony can't for legal issues. Wormtail isn't good with kids. And you three are my BEST friends."

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked.

"You're letting me hold your son? Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?"

"Lily Evans is no more." She said. "It's Lily Potter now."

Sirius took the infant gently.

"Hi." He said gently. "I'm your godfather. I'll be spoiling you rotten."

Harry just starred up at his godfather.

TBC


	17. Telling About Harry

**Chapter 17: Telling About Harry**

"Here we go." Lily said as she sealed the thick envelope. "Pictures of the baby and of the wedding."

"Your friends are going to kill you." James said.

"Not if I have this little guy to protect me." She said picking up the two week old baby. "James. Be a dear…"

POP

"Very funny." She said sarcastically to the stag standing in her living room.

POP

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." James said.

"Post this for me."

"With pleasure." James said leaving the house with the envelope.

0000

After he stopped by the post office, he made his way to the Ministry.

"JAMES!" Frank called when he saw the Marauder.

"Hi Frank. How's Alice and the baby?"

"Just fine. How about your wife and child? Sirius said that she had the baby. A hundred times."

"They're fine. Harry is growing so quickly."

"As is Neville. Arthur Weasley said that if Alice and I needed any pointers, to go to him. The same goes for you."

"Good idea." James agreed. "After all, Arthur has six."

"And I heard a rumor that they're going for seven. Molly wants a girl so badly."

"PRONGS!"

James turned and saw Remus walking up to him and Frank.

"Hi Moony." James greeted the werewolf

"Would you please explain what Sirius is rambling about?" Remus asked.

"What's he rambling about?" James asked.

"Something about a Prongs Jr."

"I tried to tell you." James said. "Voldemort just interrupted. Many times."

"That's not what I asked. I want details."

"I think perhaps you should see him for yourself. Meet me after work here in front of the fountain."

0000

After work,

Lily and Harry were both napping when James got home with Remus. Lily woke up at the sound of the door opening.

"Shh." She said pointing to the bassinette.

James and Remus nodded in understanding as they walked up.

"Bloody hell." Remus swore quietly when he saw the sleeping babe. "He looks JUST like you Prongs."

"Except for the eyes." James explained.

Harry woke up and saw his father and a new person.

"I see what you mean." Remus said.

"Hey Harry." James said softly. "This is your Uncle Moony."

"Uncle Moony?" Remus asked as James picked up the baby.

"Would you rather be Uncle Remus? Or even Professor Lupin?"

"You know I can't teach." Remus said as James handed him the baby.

"Could have fooled me." Lily said tiredly.

"Get some sleep." James told her. "I'm here now."

"Thank you" she sighed as she went upstairs to the bedroom.

0000

The next day in Boston,

"HEY MEL!" Spica called. "We got mail from Vix! And it's thick."

"Open it up." Melissa said.

Spica opened it up and saw picture of what looked to be sleeping baby James Potter.

"Blackmail pictures!" Spica said. "Ah. Potter was cute as a baby."

"Here's a letter." Melissa said.

_Dear Spica and Mel,_

_How's life treating you? Sorry I got married behind your backs and didn't tell you. We were rushing it because of the Voldemort problem. The baby who looks like James isn't James. That would be Harold James Potter. We much prefer Harry though. He was born on 12:01 A.M. July 31, 1980. He was 5 lbs. and 11 ounces and 20 inches long. Spica. Like it or not, you were named his godmother. Sirius Black is his godfather._

_The Order LOVES him. And he's already making friends. Frank and Alice have a son who is only a few hours older than him. Arthur and Molly also have a son who is now five months old. Harry is quite friendly with everyone. Even though, I have noticed he seems a little edgy around Peter._

_I have to go now. Harry's hungry and James is trying to nap. I hope to see you again soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Underneath the letter was a picture of the baby with his eyes open and of Lily's wedding.

"I don't believe this." Spica said.

"I know. She goes off and gets married behind our backs." Melissa stated.

"Not that. Harry looks JUST like James. Let's call her."

"Spica. What if we wake up Harry?"

"I'll tell Lily it was your idea." Spica said as she picked up a phone.

"What's their phone number?" Melissa asked.

"I have no clue." She answered putting the phone back on the hook

TBC


	18. The Beginning

**Chapter 18: The Beginning**

A year passed. Harry grew up quickly and Voldemort continued to reign in terror.

"Hi Padfoot." James said letting his friend in the house. "What brings you here?"

"I've gotten a brilliant idea." Sirius told his best friend.

"Uh oh." Lily said "What? We shoot water balloons at Voldemort?"

"No. Although that would be a good diversion. Okay. You two know how the Fidelus Charm is to be performed on us?"

"Yeah."

"Don't make me your secret keeper."

"WHAT?"

"But, you're my best friend." James stated.

"That's why." Sirius said. "Personally, I don't know where my breaking point is. If I was your secret keeper, then there is no guarantee for your safety. But if it was someone else, Voldemort will surely come after me leaving you guys and the real secret keeper alone."

"He'll torture you to DEATH to get our location." James stated.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Sirius said.

"So, who WILL our secret keeper be?" Lily asked.

"Someone not obvious." Sirius said. "And someone who wouldn't turn to Voldemort."

"Dumbledore would be obvious." Lily said.

"And there ARE rumors about…I can't believe I'm saying this…the werewolves." James said reluctantly 

"Remus would NEVER betray us." Lily said. "He's as likely as Sirius."

"How about Wormtail?" Sirius suggested.

"Peter?" Lily asked.

"Nobody WOULD suspect him. Not ever Voldemort." James said. "It's settled. Peter will be our secret keeper."

0000

Three days later,

"Lily. It's him. Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off." James told his wife as Voldemort entered the house.

0000

The next morning,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming." Remus said going to his door.

He opened it to see Dumbledore.

"Hello Remus." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"We've discovered the spy. It was Sirius."

Remus felt his heart stop. His best friend was the spy.

"But, wasn't Sirius the secret keeper?"

"That's how we found out."

"So…James, Lily, and Harry…" 

"James and Lily are dead. However, Harry miraculously survived."

"How?"

"I figured Lily sacrificed herself out of love." Dumbledore said. "Harry will be placed in the custody of Lily's sister." 

"Petunia! She hates…hated Lily."

"Petunia and her son are Harry's only living blood relatives. There is a blood protection on the boy. The Dursley's household is the only safe place for Harry."

Pause

"When's Sirius' trial?"

"He's not getting one."

"What?"

0000

In Boston,

"BUSHTAIL!" Melissa said holding the dreaded piece of parchment.

"What?" Spica said running out of her bedroom half dressed.

"It's Lily." Melissa said with tears in her eyes.

"What does she say?" Spica asked with a smile.

"She doesn't. She's dead."

"What? No. She promised."

"I'm sorry." Melissa said handing the letter to her friend.

_Miss. Jenkins and Miss. Oxford,_

_I am sorry to inform you that James Andrew Potter and Lily Evans Potter died October 31, 1981. Their son, Harry, managed to survive the attack and will be placed in the care of his aunt and uncle for protection purposes. I am sorry for your loss._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"You mean I don't even get custody of my own godson?" Spica asked.

"I'm afraid that's the case." Melissa said.

"This isn't fair!" Spica sobbed as she sat down on the couch.

Melissa joined her.

0000

15 years later,

Harry Potter grew up. In the last fifteen years, he discovered he had a godfather, only to loose him again; witnessed Voldemort's rebirth; and was over halfway done with his schooling. Melissa and Spica were still in America due to travel cost.

Harry's dream

"_Hello Harry." A man with black hair and brown eyes said._

"_Dad?"_

"_No. I'm your Grandfather. And this is your grandmother."_

"_Hello Harry." Elizabeth said._

"_Hello." Harry greeted._

"_Harry. Do you recall when Voldemort came back?" Elizabeth told him_

"_How could I forget?" _

"_There was a small delay in a side-effect of Priori Incantatem." Charles informed. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to take a walk to the park where you FIRST saw Padfoot. Make sure you have your invisibility cloak with you. You don't have to wear it. Just make sure you have it."_

Harry woke with a start.

The End (Continue with Black Phoenix)


End file.
